


Ineffable Heat

by eerieryoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieryoko/pseuds/eerieryoko
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu falls victim to an ill-timed first heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_falls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/gifts).



> I sped wrote this as an apology to my dear friend Muffin.  
> Enjoy.
> 
>  **Update- 10/2017**  
>  Updated the tags so background caharcters and relationship tags wouldn't be cluttered!  
> This fic has background Daichi/Suga and Kageyama/Hinata, just so you know!

Sweat slid down the inside of Nishinoya’s thighs, trickling down the back of his knee, and falling to the floor to join the puddle slowly building at his feet. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his bent knees and took a few moments to catch his breath. His muscles were sore, joints feeling inexplicably loose and tight at the same time.

The Karasuno team had decided to hold an extra meeting on this ordinary Saturday afternoon. Their scheduled practice match with Nekoma was coming up in the next few weeks and they agreed that any additional drills would be beneficial in to syncing the players up. _Syncing up the cogs in a machine_ as Advisor Takeda would say.

Both Coach Ukai and Takeda were absent today, leaving the organization and leadership to Daichi and Sugawara. The lithe vice-captain had been helping Noya with his libero setting up until now. Noya had felt warm and uncomfortable for the greater part of the day, writing it off as coming down with a cold that he couldn’t afford to have. Now he was unsure of what exactly his body was trying to tell him.  
  
“Noya, why don’t you take a break? You’ve been putting in a lot of work.” Suga’s smiling face entered his field of vision, the setter crouching down to peer up at the libero’s flushed face. Noya grunted, oddly quiet yet still stubbornly refusing to move off the court. He crouched lower, stretching his hamstrings by rocking side to side until the room began to spin and he stumbled.  
Suga caught him by his elbow, pulling him upright and tightening his grip to steady him. “Please, Noya. You don’t look so good.” Suga’s face was etched with that familiar parental concern, a frown apparent on his normally charming, pleasant face.

The libero swallowed, meeting and hold Suga’s eye contact for several seconds, unaware of how much saliva had accumulated in his mouth. Perhaps he should sit and take a water break, he hadn’t been able to remember how much water he’d had all day. Come to think of it, his memory had been pretty hazy all day, which was quite unlike the sharp and energetic player.

Noya nodded in thanks to Suga and approached Yachi, taking a water bottle from her and leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, taking a few long pulls from the bottle.

He smelled Asahi before he could even hear his approaching footsteps. The ace had the ideal physique of an Alpha: tall, naturally muscular, chiseled facial features with a baritone voice. Noya slowly opened his eyes, tensing up inadvertently when he locked eyes with Asahi.

“Noya? Are you okay?” The 3rd year looked puzzled, scenting the air. He placed a large hand across the other’s brow and his expression turned more concerned. “You’re so warm.”

They watched each other for a few fleeting seconds, until a volleyball veered their direction and caused Asahi to flinch. Only once Tanaka ran up to retrieve the ball did Asahi remove his hand from Noya’s face.

“Are you drinking from the bottle or just gonna chew on it, eh Noya?” Tanaka asked with a cheeky grin. Noya pulled the bottle away from his mouth, looking at the teeth indentation with confusion. Had he been biting down on the cap that hard? Tanaka reached down to grab the ball, pausing and sniffing. His head followed his nose, turning toward the libero and looking at him with wide eyes. He left the ball forgotten on the ground and took a step forward.

“Are you ok? You smell….” The wing spiker’s face screwed up in concentration, trying to think of the right description. “Different.” He stood beside Asahi, studying his peer’s face.

Noya shook his head, wiping his face with his shirt. The room fell silent as he lowered his shirt back down to cover his abdomen, volleyballs falling unreceived to the floor with a succession of thuds.

Sugawara came up to the trio by the wall, Daichi close on his heels. “Hey, we should probably call it a night, huh? Noya, why don’t you-”

“No.” Asahi wrapped an arm around Noya’s waist as Suga reached toward him. Immediately after he did so his expression erupted in surprise, but he didn’t move to let the libero go.

Noya felt more steady encircled in Asahi’s brawny arms. His skin was becoming itchy, his clothing becoming unbearably abrasive on his skin. He shifted around enough to remove his shirt, tossing the sweat-soaked clothing as far away as possible.

A strangled noise sounded from the left of the gathering and all faces turned to focus on Kageyama quietly nearing. His indigo eyes were wide, lips quivering. “N-noya? Is he...ok?” Hinata was a few paces behind, watching the group with confusion. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the opposite corner, whispering to each other but keeping their eyes trained on Nishinoya.

Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were the only ones missing from the gym as they had gone to clean up the club room about ten minutes prior.

“Look, I’m fine Asahi.” Noya suddenly found his voice. His muddled concentration had brief moments of lucidity, and he felt suddenly embarrassed being shirtless in front of all these Alpha’s.  The ace didn’t let go nor tighten his hold on the libero, he just continued to hold him in place. Noya’s abdomen was searing, the section where Asahi’s arm was holding him aflame. Despite his words he didn’t move to distance himself from Asahi.

Tanaka suddenly stood in front of Noya, slowly bring his hand up to wipe away some of the sweat still dripping down his cheek. He stared at his hand as he pulled it away, transfixed, then brought his thumb up to his mouth and lick Noya’s sweat from it.  
The tension in the room snapped as Tanaka groaned from Noya’s taste. Daichi snaked his arms around Suga’s body, swiftly dipping his head to nibble on his neck. Asahi loosened his grip, running nimble fingers down Noya’s lean abdomen. Kageyama turned around swiftly and pulled Hinata to him roughly, their mouths connecting sloppily. At some point Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had slipped out of the side door.

A high-pitched whine filled the air and it wasn’t until Tanaka brushed his thumb across Noya’s lower lip did he realize the sound was coming from him. Arousal was thick in the air, both Alpha and Omega desire mixing and leavy a heady mix in their wake. Noya took a shaky step forward, his legs not cooperating whatsoever to the commands his groggy mind was firing off. He collapsed, his knees giving away and causing him to fall face first into Tanaka’s chest.

The Alpha growled, clutching the front of Noya’s shirt and guiding his mouth to the Omega’s. Tanaka was aggressive, nibbling and sucking on Noya’s lower lip until the libero gasped for breath. The spiker wasted no time sliding his tongue between Noya’s lips, running it along the backside of the other’s teeth and flicking the roof of his mouth. The libero melted, succumbing to the haze of his mind and the heat building in his lower abdomen.

Asahi was still behind him holding him up by his hips, massaging gentle circles there with his thumbs. Noya fumbled with the waistband of his shorts, his skin suddenly far, far too hot for any more clothing. The ace deftly removed Noya’s shorts and underwear, letting them drop to the floor below. Tanaka pulled away, leaning back just enough to take in the Omega’s naked body before him.

Noya whimpered, a sound he had never imagined himself capable of making. He groped crudely at Tanaka’s shirt, grumbling. “Off. Now.” Tanaka complied, removing his shirt and shorts, standing before Noya clad in just his boxers.

Asahi brought his mouth right up to Noya’s ear, blowing cool air across it in a brazen way the libero and had never seen the ace act. “Me too, Noya?” He pressed up against the other’s backside, his strained erection rubbing in between his cheeks. Noya groaned, reaching out for Tanaka and gripping onto his shoulders.

Tanaka picked Noya up, the libero wrapping his legs around the wing spiker’s waist. Tanaka let out a lewd moan as he felt wetness pressed up against his groin. Noya’s final flash of clarity brought about a sudden realization: He was entering his first heat.

Tanaka brought them down to the ground forcefully, Noya straddling his lap. The libero glanced around, noticing Daichi pinning Suga up against the wall, their clothes strewn around them hastily. At the other end of the gym Hinata was on his knees in front of Kageyama, head bobbing to and fro to the rhythm the setter set with his fingers gripping the blocker’s disheveled red hair. Tanaka nudged Noya’s chin back toward his face, bring their mouths together again. This kiss was more sensual, tugging at the pressure low in his pelvis.

“Noya…?” Tanaka pulled back, gaze clearing as he awaited Noya’s response.  
“P-please...Alpha…” Noya tugged off Tanaka’s boxers and then leaned forward to nip the junction of the spiker’s jaw and neck.  
Noya’s head was jerked back and Asahi gently took his bottom lip in between his teeth. Tanaka positioned himself below the Omega, slowly thrusting his cock in between his cheeks and coating it in slick. Noya gasped at the pressure, rocking his back against Tanaka.

“Please, please fuck me.” Noya’s usual loud, obnoxious self was broken.

 _Mate. Mate. Mate._ The words repeated themselves through the Omega’s mind on a loop. He was a slave to his instincts, craving the Alpha below him.

Tanaka sighed, pausing for a brief moment before clutching Noya’s hips and slamming into him in one swift thrust. A loud keen filled the room until Asahi brought his gentle lips back down on the Omega’s. Noya broke off the kiss, panting, and shifted around on Tanaka’s cock, testing himself. He slowly raised himself up and gingerly came back down, the Alpha below him remaining completely still until told to do otherwise.

Noya gradually picked up the pace, eventually coming down and grinding against Tanaka’s hips and meeting his gaze with a smirk. The Alpha grinned in return, giving Noya’s hips a squeeze before lifting him up and slamming up into him. Noya cried out in broken sobs, punctuated by each merciless thrust.

Asahi shifted impatiently, his Alphan instincts in full control. He watched Noya’s ecstatic expression, watching him scrunch his eyes shut and tears well up in his lashline. He reacted inherently, grabbing the Omega’s chin and turning him to face his groin. Noya immediately opened his mouth obediently, hungrily taking in as much of Asahi’s shaft as he could. The Alpha ran his fingers through his long brown hair with a low groan.

Noya was absolutely overstimulated.

_Bliss._

Tanaka continued to increase the pace he set, his fingers leaving perfectly round little bruises dotting Noya’s hip bones. Obscene noises of Noya licking, sucking, and rubbing Asahi’s cock filled the gym, similar noises coming from the other two couples in the gym engaging in similar activities.

Moments passed, Noya amazed he could even still make any noise, his throat raw from the shouts Tanaka’s brutal pace caused him to yell out. He languidly ran his tongue around the head of Asahi’s dick before pulling away, looking from one Alpha to the other.

“I-I’m close….” He whimpered, causing Tanaka to stutter his hips and growl. Noya took a moment to catch his breath before continuing on, digging the fingernails of the hand not around the ace’s cock into Tanaka’s chest. “Mark me.”

Asahi immediately fell to his knees and took himself in his hand, bringing his mouth to the side of Noya’s neck. Tanaka paused to sit up, wrapping one arm behind Noya to support him before picking up where he left off, his mouth positioned on the other side of the Omega’s neck.

The Alpha’s sudden closeness tipped Noya over the edge, wrenching his eyes shut. He came, messing on both Tanaka and himself. At that moment both Alpha’s bit done with full force, marking Nishinoya over his scent glands.

They released their jaws almost immediately, Tanaka coming undone just moments before Asahi. The three stilled, breathless for several seconds. Noya gently swung one leg over Tanaka’s body, leaning against Asahi. The ace brought his fingers up to the Omega’s neck to wipe away the blood from the bite marks. Suddenly a camera shutter clicked off and the three turned to see a lanky blonde figure exiting the doorway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://s-ierra.tumblr.com)


End file.
